Team Chaotix - The Files - Book Three - Trauma
by SWcreeperProductions
Summary: After a disastrous party, Vector could not be there to help out Charmy and Espio with a case to solve. Can they solve it without their leader?
1. Introduction

Book Three: Trauma

Everything was blurry. Barely anything could be heard from Vector's point of view. Panicked screams, cries to call 911, and weeping were the only things he could hear. It was really terrible. Espio and Charmy were at his side with faces of disbelief. What happened?


	2. Chapter 1

Day 1

8:00 AM

Chaotix Detective Office

Espio was meditating in his room while Vector and Charmy were still sleeping. It was a clear morning outside of the office. Nothing seemed like anything bad was going to happen. Oh, how wrong that was.

Espio got up as he heard the computer receive a notification. He opened the computer to see an email towards Vector. "I'll wait until he wakes up," Espio whispered to himself as he walked away. Suddenly, as he was walking back to the meditation room, an alarm clock rang loudly. It literally woke everyone up.

"Man," Vector said as we walked out of his room, "I forgot how loud that alarm was." He passed by his desk to see Espio. "Hey, Espio," Vector greeted.

"Good morning, Vector," Espio greeted back. He turned to face the computer. "There's an email for you."

"There is?" Vector questioned. He didn't really get emails that often. He walked to the computer and checked. It was an invitation to a giant celebration. "Celebration?" Vector mumbled to himself as he read the rest of the email. The email was thanking Team Chaotix for getting the chaos emeralds back from the hands of Dr. Eggman and it requested that the leader of Team Chaotix should give a speech and tell what happened. "Speech? Hmm," Vector questioned once again.

"Well?" Espio asked. "What was it?" Vector turned around to explain they were all invited to a celebration and that Vector was going to have to make a speech. "And when is it?" Espio asked after Vector finished.

Vector actually didn't see when it was. He turned around again and read the email. "8:00 PM," Vector replied.

"Sounds like an evening event," Espio said. "I feel like they were too generous to throw a party just for gettin' chaos emeralds back," Vector said, feeling bad. "We could've done that regularly, or with the help of Sonic," He added.

Charmy walked into the room. "Did somebody say party?" He asked in excitement. Both Espio and Vector nodded. "When is it???" Charmy eagerly asks. "Don't get too eager, Charmy. It's in 12 hours," Espio replied. Charmy was a little disappointed that it was in 12 hours but he kept his hopes high.

"And Charmy," Vector said, "it's not like any other average party. It's, it's... Uh... The point is that I'm going to have to make a speech on everything that is going on, and maybe, in the future. Um... Ok I mean it's really important and we're going to have to be in suits," Vector finally finished.

Charmy groaned. He didn't want to wear a suit, but as long he was going to have fun, he didn't focus on that.

"Speaking of speeches," Espio said, facing Vector, "it looked like you were having trouble making that statement to Charmy." Vector couldn't help but agree. "I know, but I'm not a type of guy to just talk to a lot of people a lot, y'know?" Vector replied. "This is the first time I've been selected for a speech," He added.

Charmy walked back to his room. "Who's going to this so called celebration?" Vector asked to himself. He read the email once again and saw that many of his friends, and many more, were going there.

"This thing sure is packed," Vector said to himself. He was happy that everyone was there, but he was getting worried about the speech.

Espio walked back to his meditation room as Vector closed the email. He decided to prepare for everything, so he went to his room. Suddenly, he realized something: he never owned a suit before. In fact, Charmy and Espio both didn't have suits. "Dang," Vector realized. He walked towards the meditation room and knocked at the door frame. Espio opened his eyes.

"Here's the thing: we all don't have suits," Vector said as he chuckled nervous. Espio just smiled on how silly that was. "Alright," Espio said as he got up. "Where to, chief?" Vector smiled back. "Station Square. Might as well look for a place," Vector replied. He called for Charmy and they all left afterwards.


	3. Chapter 2

Day 1

9:00 AM

Station Square

"Does this look good on me?" Espio asked as he put a black tuxedo over himself. Vector gave a thumbs up as an answer. Espio didn't really agree. After all, he wasn't really a suit wearing person. Neither was Vector and Charmy, but they had to find whatever suited them best.

Vector had already found one that he liked: a black suit with a tie. It was just a regular suit, but he really admired it. Espio couldn't decide if he should wear a tuxedo or a regular suit. Charmy wasn't bothering to look. He was just stalling. Vector started to get annoyed.

"Charmy!" He whispered loudly to not get attention. "Find a suit you like!" Charmy sulked as he was doing as he was told. The last thing he wanted was Vector yelling at him. As he looked, he found a light blue shirt that came with a plaid tie with black pants. He grabbed it and went straight back to Vector. Espio finally decided on a suit as Charmy got back.

Once everyone made their decision, Vector rented all of the suits. Eventually, the three left the clothing store and walked around Station Square to look for activities while they wait.

"The store says it should be ready by seven. Perfect if you ask me," Vector commented. Espio nodded. After walking for a while, Charmy spotted a fortune teller. By the looks of it, the stand looked lonely and nobody paid attention for it. Charmy stared at it for a long time and patted Vector's arm. He turned around. "What Charmy?" He asked. "You see somethin'?" Charmy pointed to the fortnune teller stand.

"Can we check that out? Pleeease???" Vector's eyes widened as he stopped. Espio stopped as well. "Charmy," Espio asked, "do you know the consequences of fortune tellers?" Charmy shrugged. "I don't know, but can we see it anyway?" Charmy said, starting to get impatient.

"No," Espio replied. Charmy started to sulk again. Vector put his fingers on his forehead.

"Espio's right, Charmy. Fortune tellers are really bad. I don't really trust them myself," Vector said. Charmy crossed his arms in a bratty way. After their conversation, the three continued. Suddenly, Vector caught sight of an electronic store.

"Hey Esp," Vector said facing Espio, "I'm going inside of that store. Wanna go too?" Espio agreed and they both started to go in. Charmy stayed where he was. Espio turned around to see Charmy not moving from his spot. "Charmy? Are you going to come in?" Espio asked. Charmy decided to lie.

"Ok," Charmy replied. Espio turned around and Charmy went inside the store. "Ooh look! Something interesting!" Charmy said in a deceiving way. Immediately after Espio was out of his sight, Charmy quietly got out of the store to go to the fortune teller. Espio and Vector didn't notice them as they were exploring the store.

Charmy had gotten away with escaping to the fortnune teller. "Oh boy! I wonder what my fortune will be! Maybe I'll be rich!" Charmy said to himself as he flew as fast as his wings could.

He finally arrived and peeked into the dark room. "Uh, hello? Anybody there?" Charmy said as he looked for someone. Suddenly, a voice was heard. "May I help you?" The voice asked. Afterwards, a figure wearing a purple hood appeared. The figure's face was hidden. "Yes," Charmy replied. "I want to know my fortune. My friends too!" Charmy requested. The fortune teller put one hand on his chin as if he were thinking. Charmy finally realized that he didn't have money. "Aww, man! I don't have any money!" The fortune teller made a quick move. "It's okay. I can do it for free," He said. "Really???" Charmy thanked in excitement. "Yes, but make sure not to tell anyone," The fortunte teller cautioned. Charmy nodded in agreement.

The fortune teller started to maneuver his hands around the dusty crystal ball. Charmy could tell it hadn't been used in a while. Suddeny, the dust flew off gently. Charmy lifted an eyebrow. The crystal ball started to give off light. Charmy's eyes widened in amazement. The ball got very bright as the fortune teller looked at it. It took a good while, but the fortune teller brought his head up. After that, the crystal ball lost its light. The fortune teller shook his head left to right. Charmy knew something was wrong.

"You have two other friends, right?" The fortune teller asked. Charmy nodded. "The fortune can only tell the future for one day, but something will happen to one of you that will leave you all in despair. There is nothing you can do about it," The fortune teller stated. Charmy had listened to his chilling words. "Well, that's all. Hope to see you again!" The fortune teller waved. Charmy decided it was good to leave. "Bye!" Charmy waved back. "Thank you!" As Charmy flew away, he thought about what the fortune teller had said. Was something bad really going to happen to one of them? Could it happen to Espio? Could it happen to Vector?

Could it happen to himself?

Charmy was in fear already. "I should've listened to Espio and Vector!" He scolded to himself. He was so scared he didn't notice the electronic store. Suddenly, the door opened and Charmy jumped.

"Charmy?" Vector said in confusion. Charmy looked back as if he saw a giant rat run right in front of him. "What are ya doin' outside?" He asked, slightly getting ready to scold him. "Uhh, I-I was walking around," Charmy replied. Vector lifted an eyebrow. He somehow knew he was lying. Charmy knew it was no use. "Alright fine!" Charmy said in disappointment. He gulped right before he told the truth.

"I went to... To the f-fortune teller," He said, full of shame. Vector was frozen. "You have a lot to explain once we get back," Vector said as calm as he could. Charmy got goosebumps. Did he have to tell Vector the chilling words the fortune teller told him? Vector would not have it at all! Once Vector got back in the store, Charmy started to have anxiety. He had multiple bad outcomes he could think about if he told Vector. He should've listened to him.

Charmy stared off into the distance in worry until they got back to the office.


	4. Chapter 3

Day 1

12:00 PM

Chaotix Detective Office

The door closed. Charmy sat worryingly on the couch. Vector stood in front of him, crossing his arms. Instead of yelling at him, he stayed calm. "What happened?" Vector questioned. "Tell the truth." Charmy knew he had to tell him.

"I... Snuck to the fortune teller... To ask about a fortune... For today," Charmy said, shuddering in between his sentence. "What did he say?" Vector said, closing his eyes. Charmy couldn't say the words without feeling cold. "...something will happen to one of us... That will leave us in despair..." Charmy said, quietly. Vector opened his eyes. "Charmy," Vector whispered, "what have you done?" Charmy tried to answer, but nothing came out.

"One of us, Charmy, will experience somethin', rangin' from an injury to death, which leaves the rest of us in despair. That's the message behind the fortune. It's not a fortune. It's more of a curse, but for one day," Vector explained. Charmy just felt worse. He felt like he could faint right then and there. Vector just felt frustration in his head, but he kept his rage all to himself. Them, he started to think positive.

"Charmy," Vector called. Charmy looked up with eyes of fear. "Sometimes, fortunes don't always come true. Maybe this is just a make believe sort of thing, y'know?" That made Charmy feel a little better. "There's nothin' to worry about. We'll all be okay in the end," Vector comforted. Charmy nodded and smiled. Vector patted Charmy's shoulder. "Cheer up, kid. Remember: there's nothin' to worry about," Vector reminded. He later got up and walked into the hallway. Out of Charmy's view, Espio had been eavesdropping.

"You did well on making Charmy feel better, Vector," He said. "Maybe you can make a speech without papers." Vector smiled. "Thank you, Esp." Espio walked back into the meditation room.aa Vector went upstairs to his room.

The door creaked open to reveal a small, but comfortable room that Vector slept in. A twin bed, a dresser, a shelf with an alarm clock on it, and a laptop were visible. Vector decided to nap in his room to wait for the suits. As he got onto his bed, he closed his eyes.

His eyes opened again. After all, we wasn't tired. What could possibly make him fall asleep? He fell asleep easier on his desk downstairs, but he wanted to nap in his room for now. Vector eyed his dresser to find a dusty picture frame. He got up and looked at it. He dusted it off and it revealed something that made his heart warm.

Vanilla. It was a picture of him, Vanilla, and Cream. It was taken two years ago. Vector got back on his bed, closed his eyes, and smiled to the thoughts of her. That made him dreamy. Vector dreamed, relaxed, and finally fell asleep.

He was no longer in need of a way to fall asleep peacefully.


	5. Chapter 4

Day 1

6:30 PM

Chaotix Detective Office

A very annoying alarm clock woke up the resting crocodile. Vector slammed his alarm clock to stop it and yawned. He looked at the time. "Almost time," Vector said to himself.

Sound asleep, Charmy was resting on the couch, the same place he was earlier. Espio was resting in the meditation room, as usual. Vector walked by the meditation room and knocked at the door frame, waking up the ninja.

"Sleep time's over," Vector said as he went to Charmy. Espio got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Charmy had waken up. "Wow," Vector said. "Did I really knock that hard?" Charmy stretched and yawned and saw that the sky was a beautiful orange.

"What time is it?" Charmy asked as he got up. "Time to pick up our suits!" Vector reminded. Charmy completely forgot about the suits. Espio got out of the bathroom.

"Are we ready?" Espio asked. Vector nodded and opened the front door. Charmy, Espio and Vector walked out and closed the door.

Day 1

6:40 PM

Station Square

The trio got out of the clothing store looking fancy. Vector wore a black suit and tie, Espio wore a dark purple suit and black tie, and Charmy wore a light blue and plaid tie.

"Now, where is this event?" Charmy asked. Vector had memorized the email. "Accordin' to the email," Vector replied, "it should be straight ahead and then we take a left." Charmy nodded. Then, they all started to walk.

After a few minutes, they passed by the fortune teller stand. Charmy suddenly got the chills, but he remembered what Vector had said.

_"There's nothin' to worry about. We'll all be okay_ _in the end."_

That made Charmy feel more confident. He later thought about it. Even if something did happen to one of them, they will be okay in the end, just like Vector had said. Afterwards, he took it out of his mind and looked forward to the party.

The sun was still going down, getting darker each minute. The stars were beginning to shine and the sky turned bright orange to a very dark blue. The moon was also visible, having a crescent shape.

Charmy was so distracted by the moonlit evening that he didn't even notice they arrived to the ceremony. He gasped in excitement as Vector told him to get inside. He ran after Espio and Vector and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 5

Day 1

7:20 PM

Station Square 1st class restaurant

Everything looked gorgeous. A grand chandelier was on the roof, tables were nicely decorated, and a stage was neatly set. Charmy couldn't help but be fascinated with everything around him. He felt like he was the richest person in the world.

"Everything does look vivid," Espio said to Charmy. "It does!" Charmy replied. Espio smiled and looked around him. He noticed Charmy wasn't the only one fascinated with the restaurant. Vector had the same feelings Charmy had. The trio loved the place and the event didn't even start. They were a bit early. Vector looked at the tables and saw lots of participants. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy. Heck, even Blaze, Silver, Big, Cream, and Cheese were here.

Wait. Cream? Vector looked around as if he were looking for someone in particular. He knew if Cream was there, Vanilla had to be there as well. Why wouldn't she? Suddenly, someone had tapped his shoulder.

"Hello, Vector," A peaceful voice said. "I'm glad you're here." Vector knew who it was before he could turn around. He turned around anyway. As he did, he couldn't take his eyes off the well-dressed Vanilla. Vanilla wore a beautiful white dress and she had a bow on her head.

"H-hi, Vanilla!" Vector greeted. Vanilla could tell Vector had trouble talking because he loved her. She loved him back as well, even if Vector was bigger than her.

"It's nice for you to arrive. I heard you had a major role for this lovely event," Vanilla continued. "Yeah," Vector replied as he put his hand behind his head. "That suit looks really handsome on you, Vector," Vanilla complemented. Vector blushed by her complement. "Your dress is lovely as well," He said. Vanilla smiled and couldn't help but blush as well.

They found each other blushing and staring at each other with love in their eyes. Vector chuckled nervously to break the silence. "Well," He said, "I better prepare for everythin' I have to do, so I'll see you on the stage." "Ok, good luck!" Vanilla replied. Vector smiled at her and walked away.

Vector started to look for Espio and Charmy, but then a voice interrupted.

"Excuse me," The voice said. "Are you Vector the Crocodile?" Vector turned around to see a figure wearing a black tuxedo and a fedora, covering his face. By the looks of it, he was nearly the same size of Espio. "Yes, I am," Vector replied. "Why?" The figure's gloves seemed familiar to Vector for some reason. Just then, the figure took of the fedora. Vector's eyes widened.

"Ha ha!! I knew that face when I saw it!!" It was Mighty. "Mighty?!" Vector said, surprised and joyous at the same time. Both of them laughed in happiness that they've seen each other again. The armadillo jumped up and grabbed Vector's shoulders, which made Vector lean down. "How are my long lost friends doing?" Mighty asked in anticipation as he put his forehead right in front of Vector's. "Everyone's great!" Vector replied. Mighty let go of Vector's shoulders and smiled. Mighty and Vector had finally met up with each other in such a long time. The last time they've been together in person was when Vector was eighteen. Now, the crocodile was twenty-four.

"How's it been goin' for you?" Vector asked. "Oh, everythings great so far. I had to come such a long way from home, but it's worth it!" The excited armadillo replied. "Glad you can make it over here, buddy," Vector said. "Thanks. I heard you were going to make a speech here. Hope you can do well on it!" Mighty said. "Thank you," Vector replied. "I'll see you later, Vector! I want to explore this place a bit while I'm here," Mighty told as he turned around. "See you, too!" Vector waved.

He then went to find Espio and Charmy. Vector was loving it so far. He got to talk to Vanilla and Mighty in the same day. Nothing seemed like something bad was going to happen.

Espio was with Charmy finishing off their conversation. When they finished, they found Vector. "Espio, what time is it?" Vector asked. Espio, for some reason, had a watch on his wrist. He looked at it and read it.

"Seven fifty-eight, Vector," Espio answered. "Well, we'd better get a table right now," Vector said. Espio and Charmy soon followed Vector to find a table. Even though the place was packed, they still managed to find a seat. A waiter offered them drinks and they all took water.

The lights dimmed a little as the CEO of the restaurant's company, along with Sonic himself, got on stage. Everyone applauded before the CEO tapped on the microphone twice.

"Good evening, everyone!" He said. The applause soon became silence after that. "We are all gathered today because of an act of heroism given by the well known detective agency known as Team Chaotix." Once again, the crowd had a moment to applaud.

Outside of the restaurant, four hooded assassins were behind a garbage bin. One of them was wielding a double barrel shotgun. The rest had knifes. The one with the shotgun was putting his head near the wall to hear what was going on. According to him, the CEO had finished his introduction and Vector was about to go up. "Alright boys," The armed one said. "I'll tell you when we'll run inside." The three others nodded. He put his head near the wall again.

Vector had barely gotten near the podium as the crowd applauded. Once everything was silent, he cleared his throat. Vector saw Vanilla in the distance. She was smiling. Vector smiled back, and then started.

"Good evenin' everyone. Now, I'm not someone who's really good at talking to a lot of people, but I, the leader of the detective agency known as Team Chaotix, would like to address somethin'. It may be a bit short, but please give your attention to it. We are all here for a reason. That reason is because of us three. We have retrieved the powerful, mysterious chaos emeralds from the hands of Dr. Eggman. If we weren't able to do that, who knows what that man would do with all of that power. Three chaos emeralds, with each one having lots of power, would cause many outbreaks. You all know Sonic the Hedgehog is usually responsible for savin' the day, but he was really busy the day Eggman stole those emeralds. If we weren't on the case, Eggman would've caused large amounts of havoc, but we were. I've experienced many things that could've killed me, but I'm not dead. I almost died on that mission to retrieve those chaos emeralds, but that didn't stop me, or my teammates. Whenever we get a case, we make sure it gets done, no matter how hard, or how easy, or how simple, or how ridiculous it is. Team Chaotix will get the job done as the simple detective agency we were from the start!"

The crowd started to applaud from Vector's words. He started to get emotional, but he continued once the crowd stopped.

"So whenever you or your friends are in trouble, or anyone in this matter, contact us. As I've said before and I will say it again, we will get the job done! Thank you all and good night!" The crowd applauded even louder. Vector smiled as he stepped away from the podium.

Outside of the restaurant, the assassins heard Vector was about to finish. "Now!" One of them whispered. They all charged around the building to the exit near the stage.

Mighty was standing next to the exit, watching Vector finish his speech. He felt a tear coming out of his eye, but he held it in. He applauded with the crowd once Vector finished. Espio and Charmy were at the other side of the stage.

Vector saw Vanilla had stood up while she, Cream, and Cheese cheered. Vector smiled and made a peace sign at the crowd.

The door swung open and four hooded people charged in. Vector turned around quickly. "Get off me!!!" Mighty screamed. The crowd changed from applause to a worried tone. Just then, the three assassins with knives started to attack Mighty. "AAHG!! AHH! HELP!!" Mighty screamed in pain. "Heads up!" Espio screamed as he charged with two kunais in his hand. He started to battled the three.

"Mighty!!!" Vector screamed. He decided to run towards his friend, but then...

***BOOM***

Multiple parts of his chest had pain as Vector staggered backwards and hung on the podium. He started to breathe heavily and his eyes widened. He looked down and saw lots of blood on his suit.

He had been shot. Vector looked up, feeling like he could faint any minute now, and saw the shotgun.

***BOOM***

It hit Vector once again onto his chest. The force was so powerful it made him fall from his position on the podium onto the stage floor.

The crowd screamed in horror. Sonic and Knuckles tackled the assassin, but he threw the two off of him and ran out of the exit, disappearing into the night. Espio had finished the three other assassins off, leaving Mighty with multiple cuts and one stab wound. Espio had wrapped his suit around Mighty's wound and turned around where Vector was.

Almost everyone from the crowd jumped up to the stage to help the injured crocodile. Some of the crowd decided to help Mighty. Charmy was the first one to arrive, being traumatized by the sight. How could this happen? Why did this happen? Then, he suddenly remembered.

The fortune teller. Charmy realized the fortune came true and it aimed for Vector. He couldn't move because of how much despair he had inside of him.

Despair. _"-but something will happen to one of you that will leave you all in despair."_ It all made sense.

Everyone was screaming, some were trying to take pictures or record videos, and Espio was struggling to get through the giant, concerned crowd to help Vector. Espio finally got through the crowd and got to the right of Vector

Everything was blurry. Barely anything could be heard from Vector's point of view. Panicked screams, cries to call 911, and weeping were the only things he could hear. It was really terrible. Espio and Charmy were at his side with faces of disbelief. What happened?

He had been shot. That was what happened.

Vector felt hot pieces of metal inside his torso, including tons of pain. He felt like something was coming up his throat and coughed out blood. It spilled out on one side of his mouth. His head leaned down to the right afterwards.

"Let him breathe!!!" Espio commanded to the crowd. Since everyone surrounded Vector, Espio wanted him to have space. Espio looked at the wounded crocodile to look for entry and exit wounds. There were no exit wounds, but many entry wounds. He identified it and saw that some wads went into Vector's chest out of view, but some were visible. Espio then took off his white shirt and wrapped it tightly around Vector's chest for now.

Espio looked at the hurt leader of Team Chaotix. He was breathing heavily. Espio got closer to Vector's face. "Vector," He said, "you're going to be alright just like last time. Don't worry." Vector, even though he was really weak, nodded softly.

Red and blue lights started to shine through the windows of the restaurant. The ambulance and the police were here. Charmy was crying silently. He knew this was his fault. He should've listened to Vector.

Two doctors got through the crowd witha stretcher and carefully lifted Vector on it. Espio and Charmy demanded that they go with him in the back. The doctors agreed.

Another pair of doctors got Mighty as well. He couldn't walk, but he had more energy than Vector had. Once Mighty was taken in the ambulance, the doctors put bandages on his cuts and tightly wrapped bandages aroud the stab wound.

The still horrified crowd watched as Vector was taken away. To think that the same crocodile that gave an emotional speech that's now in critical condition is insane.

Out of all people, Vanilla was the saddest one. She cried and cried because of fear and worry. What could become of her lover, Vector the Crocodile? As the stretcher got out of the restaurant, Vector weakly opened his eyes to see the mourning Vanilla. Vector got saddened by the sight and a tear fell out of his eyes. The last thing he wanted to see was Vanilla crying. He wanted to hug her to comfort her, but he was too weak.

The podium had a few holes and blood splatter on it. The stage, now empty, had a puddle of blood on it. The fancy, beautiful restaurant was now a melancholy crime scene.


	7. Chapter 6

Day 2

12:00 AM

Ambulance

It was a dark, cold, night. Espio and Charmy sat next to their still conscious friend inside the ambulance. Charmy was still crying quietly. Vector slowly turned his head towards him. His eyes motioned as if he wanted Charmy to lean in. Charmy obeyed him and stood up to lean near him.

"It's not... Your fault... Charmy," Vector very quietly said. "Yes it is," Charmy replied quietly as well. "I should've known better not to go over there." Charmy had another tear come out of his eye. Vector closed his eyes. He didn't want Charmy to believe he was the reason he got shot, but he was starting to think that the so called fortune came true.

Soon, the ambulance stopped. Espio knew they arrived at the hospital. Once doctors got Vector out of the stretcher and into the hospital, Espio and Charmy followed.

"Is he going to be alright?" Espio asked a doctor inside the hospital. "Well," The doctor replied, "it might take a few days to answer that, since he's been shot. We will give you results soon." Espio nodded. "Thank you," Espio said as he turned around and leaved.

Once Charmy and Espio got out of the hospital, Charmy was still sadder than ever. "I should've listened," Charmy scolded to himself. "Vector's right, Charmy. It's not your fault," Espio comforted. Charmy looked up at him. "What are we going to do without him for a few weeks???" Charmy asked as another tear fell out. "We'll try to stay out of dealing with cases for now. I feel like we would just fall apart without Vector," Espio replied.

Charmy's head lowered down. He was stressed, traumatized, and felt horrible. "Let's just go home. We need sleep," Espio said. Charmy slowly nodded.

The two started to walk back to the office. Espio couldn't help but feel sad as well. His friend was really hurt. What would they do without him?

Day 2

8:00 AM

Chaotix Detective Office

Charmy was very tired. He couldn't sleep. He could only think about Vector. He could only think of everything that happened that night. That event went from the best party ever to the worst party ever. Charmy wished it was just a bad dream and Vector would come out from the hallway to remind Charmy to wake up, but it never happened.

Charmy got up to wash his face. He was done trying to rest. Once he turned off the faucet, it was really quiet. The whole office was quiet. Everything seemed dull without Vector. What would Charmy and Espio do? The answer seemed lost forever.

Charmy opened the door to look for anything to do outside. When he looked down, it made him feel much worse.

A newspaper. It wasn't any old newspaper. It was about last night. Charmy slammed the door shut. He couldn't bear another word about the night Vector had been shot.

"What's outside?" Espio asked Charmy. Charmy didn't say a word. Espio opened the door anyway and saw the newspaper. He picked it up and read it.

Charmy looked up at Espio as he read the newspaper. What is he trying to find?

Espio wanted to find about the assassins who did this. Why did they do this? Were they alone? If not, who told them to do this?

Espio put the newspaper down. He didn't find the answer. "The subjects are unknown," He said. Charmy just felt worse. First, his friend was hurt, and second, nobody knows who the assassins are?

"Why would they do this?" Charmy said in worry. Espio shrugged. "I don't know, Charmy, but let us not forget that they aimed for Mighty as well," He replied. Charmy forgot all about Mighty. He had been closer to Vector than Mighty because he hasn't been with them for years.

Then, Charmy started to see a flashback.

***BOOM******BOOM***

As Charmy suddenly jumped back into reality, he shivered. Espio saw everything.

"What happened?" Espio asked. "N-n-nothing," Charmy replied. "Come on, Charmy. Something obviously happened inside you. Why else would you shiver?" He said. Charmy couldn't hide anything. "I had a flashback," Charmy answered.

"Was it about Vector?" Espio asked. Charmy nodded as an answer. Just then, Espio remembered something.

"Charmy," He whispered, "do you remember what Vector said last night?" Charmy did not know what Espio was talking about. Vector had said a lot of things last night, so he shrugged.

"-but that didn't stop me, or my teammates. Whenever we get a case, we make sure it gets done," Espio repeated. "We make sure it gets done no matter how hard it is. That's it! That's the answer to our question! Vector had it all along!"

Charmy knew Espio was right. They had to finish this case without Vector no matter how hard it is going to be, just like he said in his speech.

"You're right, Espio!" Charmy said. "Let's finish this case once and for all!" He said as he lifted a fist into the air. Espio nodded.

"We need to go back to the hospital and talk to Mighty," Espio said. "Maybe we will get clues from him." Charmy nodded and the two left the office heading to Station Square.


	8. Chapter 7

Day 2

9:30 AM

Station Square Hospital

Espio said as he was talking to a doctor at the front desk, "may we see Mighty the Armadillo? We really need him for a case to solve." The doctor nodded and told him which room number it was. Espio and Charmy got inside the hallway of the hospital afterwards.

"257," Espio said to himself. They had to take the elevator to floor two since the hospital's floors had 100 rooms each.

As the elevator opened, Espio immediately looked for the number 257.

234, 235, 236, 237. Almost there.

245, 246, 247, 248. Getting closer.

Finally, they reached 257. Espio knocked on the door. A doctor opened it. "Hello," He greeted. "May we come in? I need to talk to Mighty." "Sure," The doctor replied. "I'll leave so you all can have your privacy." As the doctor walked away, Espio and Charmy walked in. Mighty was rather happy to see them.

"Hey! There's the rest of Team Chaotix!" Mighty greeted, despite his injuries. "How are y'all?" He asked. "We're great," Espio replied. "Mighty," He asked, "tell us about what happened last night."

"Oh man," Mighty said. "That was really crazy what happened yesterday, but here's what happened." He began the story of what happened about the stab wound, about everything else he saw and heard, and about Vector.

"Did you by any chance see the assassin's faces?" Espio asked. "Did you recognize them?" Mighty thought long about it.

"I don't think so, but the people attacking me were wearing dark purple coats with hoods covering their faces. They looked like a bunch of fortune tellers, or something," Mighty replied.

Charmy's eyes widened. Purple coats? Fortune tellers? Could it be? Could it be just a scheme pulled off by that same fortune teller?

"Espio!" Charmy alerted. "The fortune teller was wearing a purple coat! What if they were sent by him and the fortune teller was fake?"

"Really?" Espio questioned. Charmy nodded fast as an answer. Espio decided they were going to have to visit the fortune teller near the clothing store.

"Thank you, Mighty. It was a pleasure to see you again. Get well soon," Espio said as he walked to the door. "You're welcome," Mighty waved. "See you guys later and thank you."

Charmy and Espio left the room and walked out of the hallway into the elevator.

"Charmy," Espio said, "we're going to show ourselves to him, but if he does anything, I'll make sure we aren't hurt." Charmy nodded. Once the elevator door opened, they left the hospital.


	9. Chapter 8

Day 2

10:00 AM

Station Square Fortune Teller stand

The stand wasn't far away from view. Espio and Charmy had already planned what they were going to do. Espio and Charmy walked up to the stand.

"Is anyone here?" Espio called. Just then, the fortune teller appeared. "Why, yes! Do you want to hear your fortune?" He asked. He saw Charmy next to the ninja, so he decided to pretend to not know Charmy.

"Listen up," Espio said. "We can either finish this the easy was or the hard way. You are going to tell us if you were part of the events that happened last night, or we're just going to beat the answer out of you." The fortune teller saw that Espio knew about him.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about! I'm just a fortune teller!" He replied, acting innocent. Then, he started to back up towards something.

"Sir, do not think about it," Espio said.

The fortune teller immediately pulled out the loaded double barrel shotgun, aimed for Espio, and shot it. As soon as it did, Charmy ran out of sight.

***BOOM***

Did he hit him?

No, he didn't. In fact, Espio wasn't even there. Where did he go?

"Alright. You picked the hard way," Espio said behind the fortune teller. The fortune teller turned around to fire the shotgun again, but as he did, Espio disappeared again.

***BOOM***

Quickly, the assassin pulled out two shells from his pocket, broke open the shotgun, and shoved the shells in the barrels, but as he was doing so, Espio kicked him out of the stand. He knocked over the table and landed on the sidewalk, dropping the shotgun.

Espio walked out of the stand in front of him. "Do you really want to continue?" He asked. The fortune quickly scrambled for the shotgun. As ge did, merciless Espio pulled out a kunai and threw it at his hand, landing the target.

"AAAAARRGHH!!!" The fortune teller screamed in pain. Espio kicked him in the face and picked him up.

"How does it feel? How does the taste of your own medicine feel?" Espio asked in anger. "Are you the assassin that shot Vector the Crocodile?" He asked.

The assassin didn't answer as he tried to reach for something. He pulled out a pistol and tried to shoot Espio, but Espio quickly disarmed him and punched him in the chest.

The assassin's head dropped in pain from the punch Epsio landed. "Are you the assassin that shot Vector the Crocodile?" Espio asked, even angrier.

The assassin didn't want to answer.

"Answer and this will all be over," Espio said.

After everything that happened, the assassin finally nodded. Espio dropped him and took the kunai out of his hand

"Don't you dare try to move, unleas you want your legs severed," Espio said. He went to the telephone booth right next to the stand and called 911.

The assassin did not want to lose. He slowly moved towards the pistol on the ground and grabbed it. He aimed for Espio as he was still calling the police.

***BANG BANG BANG***

The chameleon had disappeared once again. The assassin was in awe and looked around him. Nobody was there.

At least, he thought so. He turned around and saw Espio. In a short amount of time, Espio knocked the assassin out with his horn. The assassin dropped to the sidewalk.

Espio stared at him and went back to the telephone. Charmy came out of the bushes behind the stand as Espio had just finished the call.

"Is he dead?" Charmy asked. "No," Espio replied. "However, the police are on their way. We have proof he is the assassin because he pulled out the same shotgun that he used to shoot Vector with," Espio added.

Charmy flew in circles with victory. "We did it Espio! We did it!" He chanted. Espio couldn't help but smile.

The police picked up the unconscious assassin and put him in the back of the truck. They also took a look around at the scene. Guns, the stand, and bullets were needed to close the case.

Espio and Charmy left the scene once the police took care of everything else.

"Espio," Charmy asked, "where are we going?" Espio turned to Charmy. "The hospital. Vector would love to hear how this case is closed," He answered. Charmy nodded.

As they were walking back to the hospital, Charmy thought about Vector. Would he be alright? Is he conscious or unconscious? He figured they had to see Vector to answer the question.


	10. Chapter 9

Day 2

4:00 AM

Station Square Hospital

Vector woke up in a hospital room. Nobody was there. He noticed something strange: where was everthing he had? His headphones? His chain? His shoes? Where have they gone?

He decided it didn't matter now. What matters most is that he's alive. What had happened anyway?

Vector tried to move, but his chest felt pain. He moved the covers and saw that he had surgery by the bandages on his torso.

"What time is it?" He whispered to himself. He looked both ways and saw a clock.

Four. Four what? It was an analog clock, so Vector had no idea if it was in the afternoon or in the morning. Vector decided not to worry and to fall asleep.

_"HELP!!!"__"Mighty!!!"_

***BOOM******BOOM***

_"Let him breathe!!!"_

Vector startled as he woke up. We was no longer tired. Actually, we was too stressed to sleep. He looked at the clock.

Seven. He wanted to open the window in the room, but he couldn't. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Oh," Somebody said. "Did I scare you?"

It was Vector's nurse. He sighed in relief.

"Good morning Vector. Anyway, I just wanted to keep you informed that you are going back to normal in a few days, and you may walk again whenever you have the strength to," The nurse informed.

It was seven in the morning. Vector was glad that the nurse came.

"Thank you," Vector replied softly.

"Your crocodile skin saved you from two shotgun blasts. You are very lucky to be one. Not that many patients survive shotgun wounds to the chest," The doctor added. Vector just smiled and chuckled nervously.

As the nurse left, Vector just layed there waiting for something else to happen. He just wanted to go home, know Mighty's condition, and see Espio and Charmy again.

Day 2

12:00 PM

Station Square Hospital

The door opened as Vector was trying to nap again. Tired, he opened his eyes to see sho it was.

"Vector?" Charmy's voice called. His eyes opened all the way and he saw Espio and Charmy.

"Charmy?" Vector replied.

They both looked at each other for a long time, and after a while, Charmy flew into Vector's arms. Charmy hugged his friend. Vector was rather suprised, but he hugged Charmy back.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," Charmy apologized once more. "I really, really should've listened to you." Vector opened his eyes to see Espio next to the door. They both smiled at each other.

"Charmy, please don't worry about it," Vector comforted. "None of this was your fault. I'm alright and that's all that matters."

"Indeed it wasn't," Espio added. Charmy backed off and Vector lifted his torso up to hear the story. Once Espio had explained everything, Vector just growled at the thought of it.

"Cowards. That's all they are and that's all they will ever be," Vector said. "Is Mighty alright?" He asked. Espio nodded and explained that they had talked to him which made them solve the case.

"Let me tell y'all somethin'," Vector said. "Y'all solved that case without the help of me. I am very proud of you two." Charmy and Espio smiled. "Thank you," Espio and Charmy said at the same time.

Vector got back down on the bed. "Don't worry about me. I'll be out of this place in a few days," He said.

"Alright," Espio replied. "We'll see you then." Before Charmy and Espio walked out, Espio stopped to look behind him. Once again, Vector and Espio smiled at each other as their goodbye for the day. Then, Espio closed the door.

Vector smiled as he went back to resting. He planned a ton of things to do when he gets back home.


	11. Chapter 10

5 days later

7:00 AM

Vanilla's house

It was a beautiful sunrise. The sky's colors were a bright orange and yellow. The sun was a beautiful shade of yellow. The healed Vector and Vanilla watched as the sky turns from an orange sky to a bright blue sky.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Vanilla said to Vector. "I couldn't imagine a world without you." Vector looked at her. "Me too," He replied. They both smiled at each other.

Vector was not only happy, but concerned.

"I couldn't imagine bein' Cream that night. How's the little girl?" Vector asked. "Oh my goodness she was scared sick," Vanilla replied. "She's okay now that you and Mighty are back." Vector was relieved. The last thing he wanted was somebody to have fear, worry, or stress in them.

Vector looked at his chest. Multiple scars were on it. He sighed. "My chest will never feel the same again," He said. Vanilla was confused. "Why would they want to hurt you and your friend?" She asked.

Vector remembered the fortune teller, but it didn't make much sense to him. "I don't really understand why," He replied.

They both looked up at the sky, which was losing it's orange and yellow color to it and started to turn blue.

Vector put his arm around Vanilla and rested his hand on her shoulder. Vanilla decided to lean against his chest. Vector looked at her and smiled.

The sky finally turned bright blue and the sun was a little bit higher from its original position. Birds also started to sing.

"I just admire how brave you are," Vanilla complemented. Vector looked at her. "To go through many years of violence and still have that nice personality of yours is incredible."

Vector had never heard anyone say that once in his life as a detective.

"Thank you," He said as he smiled.

The wind blew softly as the sky was nearly all blue. As it did, Vector made a promise.

"Vanilla, I want you to know that I will always be there for you whenever you are in trouble. That's a promise," He said as he pointed to his heart.

Vanilla felt like she was forever in peace from Vector's promise.

"Vector," She called. Vector turned to her once again.

"I love you."

Vector's heart froze. He had mixed emotions, but he still replied.

"I love you, too," He replied quietly.

They both blushed once again as they looked at each other. Vector's eyes looked down to see paired hands on the green grass below.

Vanilla and Vector, slowly but surely, leaned in to kiss in the bright blue sky and the dancing grass scenery.

They finished and looked at each other afterwards. They have done something they never thought they would.

Smiling, the two laughed joyously. Vector and Vanilla fell back to laugh more on the grass. Once they stopped, Vector had an idea.

"Kiss me," He started to sing, "out of the bearded barley."

"Nightly, beside the green, green grass," Vanilla joined in. They found each other singing Vanilla's favorite song at the same time.

"Swing, swing, swing the spinning step, you'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress, oooohhh."

"Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight, lead me, out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand, strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance silvermoon's sparkling."

Vector and Vanilla stood up and faced each other to say the final lyric.

"So kiss me..." They both finished.

They both hugged one last time as Vector prepared to go back to the office.

"Well," He chuckled, "I gotta go back to the office before anyone notices."

"Alright. I'll see you later, Vector!" Vanilla waved as Vector walked away. Vector turned around to do a blow-kiss sign. Vanilla smiled and returned the same sign.

As Vector got out of Vanilla's view, he almost fainted in romance near a tree.

He had kissed her. It was something he had never done.

As he rebuilt energy, he walked back to the office, smiling and blushing at the same time.

THE END

SONIC FRANCHISE OWNED BY SEGA

FANFIC BY SWCREEPER PRODUCTIONS


End file.
